onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fish-Man Island
Romaji For the romanized name in the infobox, is it Gyojin-tō or Gyojin-shima? The "島" can be either "tō" or "shima". Yatanogarasu 03:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : It is Gyojin-tō. --Klobis 07:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Region Where in the world should Fishman Island be classified? Should it be Paradise, the New World, or its own thing? It may even be considered part of the Red Line in some cases. If this isn't figured out I get the feeling there will be inconsistencies in articles with it. I think it should be part of Paradise, since it's called a gateway to the New World, meaning it wouldn't actually be in the New World. That's just me though.DancePowderer 04:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is appropriate to call it "the Twin Cape of the New World" because it is the entrance. Since it is right down the middle, under the Red Line, it's part of the Red Line. New Locations from 620 Should Marine Shopping Mall, Water Wheel Village, Candy Factory Town, and Fishermen's Guild meeting hall all get their own pages or should they be part of Fishman Island since we really don't have much information on them yet? 05:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just list them out for now, no need to page each one until later. Yatanogarasu 05:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Too Much Detailed The section about the Strawhats' history on the island is way too much detailed... I think a location article is meant to be quite general. There's no need to specify how Luffy met Shirahoshi, that the mermaids found Caribou in a barrel, etc. This belongs to chapters and arcs pages. I think this kind of article has to be dealt with in a more geographical/historical point of view. What do you think? sff9 (talk) 09:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gyoncorde Plaza Is Gyoncorde Plaza in Coral Hill or Gyoverly Hills? It should be placed under whichever of them it is located in. 03:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Gyoverly Hill. I don't think it was fully confirmed yet. 04:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The Map While I've learned to live with the constant presence of Japanese text in numerous pictures throughout the site, I have to object to using an untranslated picture of Fishman Island's map. While the majority of Japanese raw images used here depict dialogue and not information, such is not the case here. Most of the visitors to this site would benefit from having the map picture translated into English, as they would be able to more easily identify where the various locations on the map are located. Memnarc 03:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree. 03:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree as well. Does someone have the english scan of it? 04:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't got an english scan, but I'll just use the image provided and put in the translations myself. Er, don't really have a comicky font, but ah well. As long as it can be read, I suppose. I've reverted the raw version back to the scanslation version Superdoe originally uploaded. It seems fine to me. :海賊姫 04:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Hime. 04:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've uploaded the RAW just for in case and record keeping. 04:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, you can use the RAW to compare with the translations, to see if they match or mistranslated. 04:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks for that. There were a few mistranlations. The only mistranslations I see are Gloverly Hills should be Gyoverly Hills, and the Fisherman's Meeting Hall should be the Fishermen's Guild Meeting Hall. 04:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, whoops! I'll change Gloverly Hills, but the "Guild" part I'm not sure about... "文化" bunka is closer to cultural, or culture, or society... Does Guild fit the definition? Culture makes me think it should be maybe something like Fisherman's Cultural Center, but society makes me think guild sounds right. I'm not sure. 05:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I may be wrong but, judging by the compass in bottom right corner, Gyoncorde is EAST (if not NORTHEAST) of Waterwheel. Yet the left info-box says "NORTH of 'Waterwheel Town' to 'Gyoncorde Plaza". Can someone explain that? :海賊姫 05:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It could be a translation thing. It could also be since Gyoncorde is further north of Waterwheel than it is east. I've seen directions given like that before, where they only list the greater direction. 05:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) @DP, Yea, "Cultural Center" sounds correct since that's actually a thing that exists all over. @Hime, The Gyoncorde ease/west/etc., is something we might need more help on but I only read "hokusei" the direct translation meaning north star so I'm pretty sure north is just fine. Actually, while "文化" bunka does mean culture/cultural/society, when it's put together with "kaikan" as in "bunka kaikan" It just seems to be "meeting hall". Google is your friend: http://tinyurl.com/6ypw33b So perhaps we should just go with Meeting Hall, after all. That works. 05:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I do see the character for north (北); but then, how do you explain the compass? :海賊姫 05:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. The caption does say north, which lines up with the map's current orientation. The compass would make Gyoncorde almost due east of Waterwheel. I'd chalk it up to error for now. If it changes in later maps, then we'll fix it. 06:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) First Half of the Grand Line Past islands have been categorized as part of the first half of the grand line, while for fishman island it seems to be categorized differently. The first log pose picks up Fishman Island, which classifies it as Paradise. Any objections to this? Galaxy9000 16:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) No. Makes sense to me. 16:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) On the other hand, the fact that it has been Yonko territory supports it being part of the New World, which is why Fishman Island has traits of both halves of the Grand Line. It's also analogous to Skypiea in that both are 10,000 metres from the surface, and Skypiea hasn't been classified as being part of Paradise. Saying it's under the Red Line would probably be more accurate than saying it's clearly part of Paradise. Zodiaque 17:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Skypiea might not be the best example since it's well in the first part of the Grand Line. The Yonko factor does cause a problem in classifying it. Hmmm.... 19:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't suggest it at all. If it was part of the New World then the log pose would have never hit it. SeaTerror 20:40, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Whether or not a log pose hits an island depends on the stability of the island's magnetic field, rather than whether or not it is part of the New World. A normal, single compass log pose would likely have reacted to and set on Risky Red Island for example, as it is a stable island even though it's in the New World. That's why I suggested putting Fishman Island under the Red Line, as it's between both halves. Zodiaque 05:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You missed the obvious point. The log pose they had would only work in Paradise. They had to get a new one for the New World. Fishman Island is in Paradise. SeaTerror 07:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) And you're missing the obvious point that Fishman Island is located under the Red Line. Are you disputing that? The log pose didn't react at all to Sabaody Archipelago, by your logic that would mean it isn't in Paradise. Zodiaque 08:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) It was explained that Sabaody isn't actually an island, just a cluster of mangrove trees, so it doesn't have a magnetic field. The Log Pose wasn't picking up anything while on Fishman Island. We're not arguing about it being under the Red Line, we're talking about the whether it should be classified as part of Paradise or not. It would stand to reason that since it was picked up by the Log Pose, it would be considered Paradise. 16:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I know the reason why Sabaody wasn't picked up, I merely used it an example to show why the only thing that matters is where the island is located, not how the log pose reacts to it. The fact that the log pose picked up Fishman Island only shows that its magnetic field is stable. In terms of geography, Fishman Island is the gateway between Paradise and the New World, which is why I consider it inaccurate to say it's wholly in Paradise. Zodiaque 16:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it only after the SHs completed their trip over Reverse Mountain that they considered themselves to be in the Grand Line? Likewise, with Fishman Island, it was only after they surfaced after leaving FI that they considered themselves to be in the New World, right? And didn't Zoro or somebody state that the fights on FI would be "a nice warm-up for the NW."? So I would say that based on the evidence we've seen in the story, that it's not part of the NW. 07:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) You are misunderstand something about logposes: a standard logpose would work perfectly in the New World, but using only one would be suicide hence you have to use three logposes together. A new work logposes is simply 3 old logposes together. About FI, although it's perfectly under the grand line I prefer considering it part of Paradise simply for exclusion: it's not New World since in One Piece world don't consider it part of the new world (when the crew leaves the FI they sail to the new world) and I rather not consider part of the red line since it is not on the red line... imagine there was a channel through the red line, not an hole, will you consider an island in there part of the grand line? I will not, since where is the island there isn't the red line. As sidenote I don't think logposes are a good criteria... we should simply relying on the island position. Fish-Man Island? In Color Walk 7 Fishman Island is named "Fish-Man Island". Color Walks usually give weird spellings such as "Foosha Village" and "Cocoyasi Village" but it's the only official one I've found. Cdwp22 (talk) 14:24, September 2, 2018 (UTC) If it's official, then the article should be moved. Vrytin (talk) 12:54, October 28, 2018 (UTC) It's from Color Walk drawn by Oda so it is official. Cdwp22 (talk) 18:16, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Then we also have to change the following articles: *Fishman Island Arc *Fishman Karate *Fishman Island Saga *Fishman Karate/Fishman Jujutsu *Fishman District Vrytin (talk) 20:10, October 28, 2018 (UTC) That's not the only one name that should be changed. Whiskey Peak should be moved to "Whisky Peak" based on Color Walk. Cdwp22 (talk) 20:41, October 28, 2018 (UTC) There is no separator for the word fishman. It was a mistake. SeaTerror (talk) 21:14, October 28, 2018 (UTC) How do you it was a mistake? Is there any other source? Vrytin (talk) 22:19, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Wiki usually follows official names. This one probably comes straight from Oda and there's no other official name. Cdwp22 (talk) 08:50, October 29, 2018 (UTC) I think it's enough for change. Vrytin (talk) 12:51, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Because other color walks have given weird names, I'm not sure if this is adequate evidence to rename. Also, something that "probably" comes from Oda does not seem sufficient in my opinion. Let's get some more input before making a decision. Also, don't start changing things and renaming pages until after a discussion is over. That is our policy here. 15:39, October 29, 2018 (UTC) We should wait for more people to participate in the discussion before changing the name. Cdwp22 (talk) 16:23, October 29, 2018 (UTC) It's always been Fish-Man in Japanese sources Meshack (talk) 19:39, October 29, 2018 (UTC) So change or no? Meshack (talk) 03:33, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Aren't artbooks more reliable when it comes to translation than scanlations? Look at Foosha Village's talk page. All location names are taken from Color Walks except Fishman Island and Whiskey Peak. Vrytin (talk) 12:09, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Yes, so the name needs to be changed Meshack (talk) 19:41, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Clear mistakes don't get moved. SeaTerror (talk) 22:19, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Why do you think it's a mistake? Vrytin (talk) 12:33, November 3, 2018 (UTC) "There is no separator for the word fishman." SeaTerror (talk) 19:39, November 3, 2018 (UTC) According to wikipedia fish-man is a correct form while fishman is a man who cleans fish in preparation for cooking or who sells fish and other seafood. Vrytin (talk) 22:26, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Neither one of those are a valid source especially for a term invented by Oda for One Piece. SeaTerror (talk) 22:39, November 3, 2018 (UTC) You still haven't provided a source for "Fishman". Regarding the 'there's no separator' argument, see File:Bell-mère's Grave Post Timeskip.png for ベルメール, as well as Mont-d'Or / モンドール, Saint-Marc / サンマルク, High-Fat / ハイファット, and all honorifics. 03:38, November 4, 2018 (UTC) That's a hyphen, not a separator. Not to mention it has no bearing on this discussion anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 04:20, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ST clearly on several talk pages doesn't know how to discuss. I think the page needs to be changed. Don't understand why it hasn't already Meshack (talk) 05:18, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Since mistakes don't get changed. SeaTerror (talk) 18:46, November 4, 2018 (UTC) It's not a mistake. It's just different translation, the official one. Vrytin (talk) 20:39, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :Since there's no agreement and apparently no admin to step in, take this to a forum. : 21:13, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I've already made a forum page but nobody was interested in discussing. Cdwp22 (talk) 22:01, November 4, 2018 (UTC) There's already majority agreement in this talk. The only voice of dissent is SeaTerror (who has provided no evidence in support of his 'arguments'), so the only forum that needs to be opened is Forum:SeaTerror. 02:19, November 5, 2018 (UTC) You need to have a source that romanizes Fishman as such ST. Fish-Man is not a "clear mistake" especially given that separators in Japanese are used for multiple words, not a hyphenated word. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:13, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Gyojin doesn't have a hyphen. Nor does it have a word separator. SeaTerror (talk) 03:20, November 5, 2018 (UTC) That's not holding. Do you have a source that shows the official romanized name is "Fishman"??? Meshack (talk) 07:33, November 5, 2018 (UTC) There are no hyphens in Japanese, and separators don't indicate hyphenation, they indicate that the words are fully separated (such as Karai Bari Island). Spelling it as Fish-Man is NOT incorrect unless you can provide a romanization of Fishman as one world. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:23, November 5, 2018 (UTC)